In the Days of Kat
by rogue180
Summary: The story of a girl in 9th grade (she is 15) and she is leaning on her friends for support through her crisis's.
1. A Bad Day

As her alarm resounded in the distance of her dream making out to be a drum (don't ask) Kat was aroused by her little brother. "Eric stop it!" Kat said as she tried hitting her little brother in the face with her eyes closed.  
  
"Mom said it was time to get up. And since you wouldn't wake up by your alarm...as usual I get to wake you up," he said still shaking her.  
  
"Fine. Just get out WORM!"  
  
"Kat called me worm!"  
  
"Kat don't call your brother worm and get up you are going to miss your bus!" her mother said from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I am getting up! OK...can you get off my back for like, five minutes?!?!"  
  
"Excuse me young lady? What did you say to me?!"  
  
"Nothing Mom! I'll be right down!" she yelled as she reached for her robe and slippers.  
  
She ran down the stairs taking two at a time. As she reached the bottom step she saw her friends waiting for her. Her friend Amber had already picked out some clothes for her to wear to school. "Thanks girl. You are like, a life saver," she said giving Amber a hug.  
  
"I know how you like to mix and match...plus I remember you saying that you wanted to borrow my red shirt and black pants for school today. So you know, I naturally thought it was a win win sichiation," Amber said after their little hug.  
  
"Right. And Rob...nice outfit," she said almost in laughter.  
  
"Just because my mom made me dress in these normal/ugly clothes that I got for Christmas doesn't mean anything," he said defensively.  
  
"Whatevah," Kat retorted.  
  
She went to the breakfast table and grabbed a cereal bar. Then ran up the stairs to her room. In five short minutes she had gotten dressed and everything.  
  
"Ready to go you guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Rob and Amber said together.  
  
As they walked to school ,since they missed their bus, the three started talking about what they were going to do to the teachers and Samantha for the first week back to school from Christmas break.  
  
"Maybe we should put a whoopi cushion in Mr. Pearson's seat (social studies), and a frog in Mr. Linnox's drawer (science) since we don't want to disect frogs, and a fake skeleton in Mrs. Rusher's closet (Language Arts, English, Reading, Spelling, etc.) since she is scared of that stuff. Hey, maybe we can get rid of her like the last teacher we had!" Christian said.  
  
"No, let's not do anything to Mrs. Rusher. She is the only teacher who isn't flunking me...practically," Amber protested.  
  
"Well it is a tradition that after every break we pull a prank on every main subject (social studies, language arts, science, and math) teacher," Rob reminded her.  
  
"Yeah and besides Amber, you like never ever flunk anything. Your like, a straight "A" student, even if they are low "A"s," Kat said.  
  
"Oh I guess you guys are right. Kat do you think you could do my hair?" Amber inquired her friend. "I have been having trouble with the whole little pigtails thing goin' on," Amber told her.  
  
"OK yea. Give me your brush and I will do your hair at the next bus stop sign."  
  
OK...cool," the teen said as she fished through her back pack. "You know what? I might not be able to do my hair because it is so short now," she said as she handed Kat the brush. "But I know I could do something with your hair!"  
  
Kat took out a mirror and looked at her plain brown hair in the same old pony tail as usual, then handed it to her friend. "No thanks. I like the way I am," she said.  
  
"OK this is very touching really, but we are going to be late...again! So can you do her hair as we walk or something?" Rob said.  
  
"I guess I could try." Kat replied.  
  
"OK...we'll give it a try!" Amber said in agreement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
When the three reached school Amber's hair had been fixed and now the short haired blonde had two French braided pigtails on the back of her head. Unfortunately for Kat, Amber had persuaded her to let her do her hair so now Kat had a bun in her hair with frillies coming out of it and her bangs were hanging elegantly in her face. Actually she looked very pretty but of course as usual.she hated it. They did their thing for the morning classes.pulled pranks on teachers. They weren't rebels or punks or anything, they just liked to welcome everyone in their class back to school by laughing at the teacher after a prank was pulled.  
  
At lunch they sat at a table in the courtyard which was unusual because they usually sat in the grass and ate their lunch. Today though, there was an empty table.so they sat at it. While they were eating the guy, Matt, Amber has a crush on (even though he isn't crushing back if you know what I mean) came by to talk.  
  
"Hey Kat," Matt said to Kat.  
  
"Amber is he gone yet?" Kat asked her best friend. Kat was looking at her Math homework which she was working on, trying really hard not to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Nope.not yet. Hi Matt," Amber replied. "Why do you ask Kat?"  
  
"Because maybe if I don't acknowledge his presents he will either leave or vanish. Most likely he will leave because I am not lucky enough for him to vanish," she explained.  
  
"Hey dude. What's up?" Rob inquired Matt as he gave Matt a high five.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just trying to get your friend here to first acknowledge my presence then go out with me."  
  
"Well sit down and relax because it will take you a while."  
  
As Rob said the word sit Kat fell off her bench to the ground. "ROB!! You know what happens when you say that word. Now I am going to have to look up to get back in my seat and then I will see him and then I will have to have you tell him everything I am saying!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean.I forgot. You know you should stop watching television. Sit is a very common word and I liked it when it was in my vocabulary," he said in defense as she fell yet a second time.  
  
"Shit man. Why do you have to do that!?!?"  
  
"Sorry!" Rob exclaimed as he helped her up.  
  
"Ya know I am just going to go to the bathroom.bye ya'll," Amber said getting up from the table.  
  
"No.don't leave me her-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off by Matt. "So want to go to the prom with me Kitty Kat?"  
  
"Rob, tell the flaming imbecile sitting across from me that my answer is no."  
  
"She said that her answ-"  
  
"I know. Why not?"  
  
"Because your an ASS!"  
  
"Wow she is talking to me again! We are making progress yet!"  
  
He started to move his foot slowly towards hers and try to get her to play footsie but that ended up in her stomping on his foot. "Look I don't know how many more times I am going to have to feed you this speech but I am not getting tired of it. So here I go.again. You are and ass and a flaming imbecile. I don't like you nor will I ever."  
  
"Again," he cut in.  
  
"Nor will I ever!" Kat said trying to get him to shut up and listen to her. "Stop talking to me and just go ask Samantha to the prom and let me get in with my life! Besides.she is your type anyway, you know.preppy, popular, and full of herself. So buh bye!!" Those were her final words as she departed from the table.but not after throwing her pudding in his face. As she was leaving Amber returned and asked, "what happened this time?"  
  
"Oh she fed him the speech.again, and threw pudding in his face. You know.the usual," Rob told her.  
  
" If she does not let up I am never going to go out with him. Never!"  
  
"I will not let up you guys. He IS an ass!" Kat retorted as they both mouthed the word ass as she said it.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with boring speeches and lots of homework.  
  
Please send me reviews.I really worked hard on this chapter. 


	2. The Revealing

"Oh my God!" the cheerleader's friend, Samantha, exclaimed as Sarah tried to get her brush out of her hair. "Pryde I know you had something to do with and when I find out what exactly you had to with it, you will pay!"  
  
Kat just sat there trying not to die of laughter. Her master plan to embarrass her arch nemesis the first week back worked. "I.had nothing.to.do with it.I swear!" she said in between gasps for breathe. Every passerby found this situation rather amusing.  
  
"Take a picture. It will last longer you fools!" Sarah said as she began to sob. Her friends came up to her and led her away to the bathroom so she could get the brush out of the captain's hair.  
  
Meanwhile after Sarah left the hall everyone decided to depart. Kat went to her locker to meet her friends. "Was that not the best prank yet?" Kat said to Amber and Rob.  
  
"That was pretty good. Though I have to admit, when I saw Mrs. Rusher's face at that skeleton and the cob webs and stuff. Man I thought she was going to have a heart attack," replied Rob.  
  
"Well, she did go to she her psychologist at lunch," added Amber.  
  
"Your serious?" Kat inquired.  
  
"Uh huh. I know this because she asked me to help her find her keys."  
  
"Now I feel kind of bad. Well Kat you better be on your guard because Grey is going to be after you big time this year," Rob warned.  
  
"Yeah because this year you not only embarrassed her but you also messed with the 'do'," Amber reminded Kat.  
  
"I know, but this year I am not going to respond to the pranks, if I fall victim to any, like Sarah will want me to," Kat told them while an evil grin came across her face. "Lets get to lunch you guys. I want to get there early so that we can eat lunch somewhere where nobody is around so that I don't have to run into Matt," Kat said to her friends as they were pointing to something behind her as to tell her that Matt was behind her and heard what she said. A stupid grin appeared on her face as she said, "He's right behind me isn't he? Looking at my butt most likely."  
  
"I wouldn't call it looking.more of like staring," Amber said to Kat as her grin disappeared into a deadly stare.  
  
As she turned around Matt looked up and said, "You get prettier every time I see you."  
  
"I'll take that as an insult. Come on guys let's go." As Kat said that Matt along with Rob and Amber followed. "I meant Rob and Amber!"  
  
"I know.but I need to talk to you."  
  
"No you don't you just want to either ask me out on a date or to go to prom with you. Just to let you know, my answer is no to both questions. Although, if you must talk to me you can walk with me three feet to the side of me and one foot in front of me.but that's another thing. You DON'T need to talk to me. You just want to. So good bye."  
  
"Kat do you think you could be any harsher to him?" Amber said as they walked away.  
  
Rob started to chuckle when he saw Matt trying to calculate three feet and one foot. Eventually he gave up his hopeless attempts and just decided to walk by Kat anyway so he could talk to her.  
  
"Guys where do you want to sit?" Kat asked.  
  
"How about under that oak tree?" Amber suggested.  
  
"Sure.why not," said Rob.  
  
The three walked over to the tree and Kat set down a blanket for them to sit on.  
  
"So Kat, I was wonderin' if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday and to the prom with me on Saturday?"  
  
"No I will not go to the movies with you Friday. And why would I want to go to an antiquated mating ritual just so that my date can get drunk and then I would have to drive them home?" Was Kat's response.  
  
"Ok, why won't you go with me to the movies on Friday other than for the normal reasons? And ok to whatever it was you said for the prom question."  
  
Kat whispered something into Amber's ear and Amber said, "Kat says why do you want to go out on a date with her so badly?"  
  
Matt was taken back by the question. He thought about it for a minute and then said, "I suppose it is because I can't have her. She's hot." At that response Kat gave him a 'I am going to burn you glare' which he had sort of become immune to. "She is intelligent. And hot.did I mention hot?"  
  
After Matt answered Kat thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't you ever take an interest in my personal life. As in like, maybe become my friend or something. I know that would be impossible now because I would not let you even if you tried, but earlier, like, when you first started asking me out? It would have worked a lot better than bugging me every day for the rest of my life! I mean if Rob asked me out I would probably say." Rob got a weird look on his face like 'why would I ask you out? Your my best friend!' and then Kat went on. "Well I would probably say no," Rob's face dropped to a frown look when he heard that, "but only because Rob is like a brother to me and I would want to date my brother."  
  
"I don't know.I never thought about it like that, but to late to change things now. So why won't you go out with me on Friday?"  
  
"I have plans! My God do you ever shut up?!"  
  
"Sometimes.but only when I get what I want."  
  
At that Kat whispered something into Rob's ear. Then Rob said, "Kat asks why won't you ask Amber out?"  
  
Matt pondered that for a second and answered, "Because I know I could have her. I want a challenge.something I can't have...again."  
  
"Ya know he has a point. I would say yes in a second if Matt asked me out. Wait a minute.again?"  
  
With that comment Kat waved her hand as if to dismiss Matt and his drones.  
  
When school was out the three friends walked to Rob's house. Luke, another guy who actually wants either Kat or Amber, and neither are interested, lives in Robs neighborhood and always met the trio on their way to Rob's house.  
  
"Hey Kat, what are you doing this Friday night?" Luke asked as he cut in front of her making her stop.  
  
"Nothing with you.as usual. Now move," was Kat's annoyed reply.  
  
"How 'bout you Amber?"  
  
"Same.sorry."  
  
"Rob man.help me out."  
  
"Sorry dude, you are on your own."  
  
"Fine. I night not have won today.but I will date both of you, eventually!"  
  
As Luke walked away defeated Kat and Amber just looked at each other and kept on walking. When they reached Rob's house Amber and Kat called their parents to let them know where the two were. Then they all went into the living room to watch Inuyasha which Rob had always taped for Kat since Kat didn't have cable.  
  
"Kat, there has been something that I have been wondering since like, the fifth time Matt has asked you out," Amber said when there was a commercial.  
  
"And that would be?" Kat said thinking that she would have to tell her friends about Matt and her dating. She knew she would eventually but she didn't want to now.  
  
"Why does Matt always say again when you give him the speech.and why does he know he can't have you?"  
  
Kat took a deep breath. "Ok.you guys can't like, wig out or anything.but before you two came to South Hampton High I went out with Matt." Kat waited for the hits that she thought would follow. When she didn't feel anything she thought she was either dead or they died. When she looked up all she saw were blank expressions. "Are you guys ok?" When they didn't answer she hugged their limp bodies. "Oh no! There dead! I have killed them with the very disturbing news!" She said being very melodramatic.  
  
At that Amber got out of her friend's clutch and yelled, " WHAT THE HELL! Your kidding right? I am your best friend and you didn't tell me this? I can't believe you! I gotta go."  
  
As Amber picked up her hoodie and left Kat looked at Rob. Then she said, "are you gonna yell at me too?"  
  
"No.I knew it all along. Matt told me," was Rob's reply.  
  
"He what?!?!? That is it.I am going to call him right now!" Kat picked up the phone and dialed his number."  
  
"Hey Rob! My compadre!"  
  
"No this is mot your compadre! This is Kat! And I am going to burn you! I told you to tell no one about us ever dating and then you tell my best friend!"  
  
"And the football team," Rob added.  
  
"The what? OH MY GOD! MATT!!! How could you do this?!?!?!"  
  
"Well you see to increase my popularity status I had to have gone out with one of the hottest bachelorettes of this year.and since we dated two years ago then you stilled count as one of my ex-girlfriends.and since your one of the hottest bachelorettes I told them about us going out two years ago."  
  
"Did you tell them why I broke up with you?"  
  
"No.why?"  
  
"Because no one in the school needs to know about my personal life!"  
  
"Ok.sheesh!"  
  
"I HATE YOU MATT!!" Kat said as she hung up.  
  
After that Kat said good bye to Rob and left. 


End file.
